


The One with the Shotgunning

by whyisthisfrenchguymasturbating



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dumbasses Pretend It Means Nothing But It Absolutely Does, First Kiss, M/M, Not That It's Mentioned Yet, Pining, Shotgunning, Some Sort Of Stoner AU I Guess, Trans Spot Conlon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisthisfrenchguymasturbating/pseuds/whyisthisfrenchguymasturbating
Summary: In which Jack develops a not-so-minor fixation on Spot's lips, and it begins to turn into something more.





	The One with the Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> look man this fic is gonna appeal to like ten people tops but damn it this ship is underrated and i will fill the tag myself if i must

Jack Kelly was in trouble.  
Not with anyone in particular- not the cops, not a teacher or the principal, and not, _God forbid,_ his mother- but because, recently, he’d started noticing how good Spot’s lips looked.  
They were always slightly chapped, and Spot had a habit of licking them; which didn’t help with the chapping or the thoughts that Jack had about them. There was a small vertical scar on the right side of Spot’s lip from a fight back in middle school; faint, but still visible if Jack was close enough. There was something about the way they curled when Spot was trying to conceal a laugh, the way they shone slightly when Spot’s tongue ran over them, that left Jack helpless against wondering how they’d feel against his own.  
And, of course, there was the way they parted when Jack and Spot were shotgunning; barely ghosting against Jack’s own, causing Jack’s heart to jump in his throat and his mind to _scream_ at him to lean in closer and _just kiss him, just once, just to see what it’s like-_  
“Jack.” Spot’s voice broke Jack out of his thoughts, accompanied by Spot gently nudging Jack’s knee. “You’s spacing out. You already stoned?”  
Jack’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Spot’s lips turn up in a smirk. “Sorry. I was just... thinkin’ on somethin’.”  
“Thinkin’ on what?” Spot asked, leaning over to hand Jack his pipe and lighter. The boys were sitting outside the Fine Arts Hall of their college, curled up against the wall under a small overhang on the building. Spot was sitting close enough that their thighs were touching, and their shoulders bumped together when they passed Spot’s pipe back and forth.  
Jack took a long drag as he attempted to compose his thoughts, passing the pipe back to Spot as he held the smoke in his lungs. Spot glanced at Jack sideways as he lit up, and Jack could swear Spot’s gaze traveled down to his lips- but only for a second, before Spot was looking up and blowing his smoke out.  
“It’s dumb. Don’t worry about it.” Jack finally responded. “Jus’, I dunno, somethin’ that’s been naggin’ at me for awhile.”  
Spot’s curiosity only seemed to grow at his statement, and he cocked an eyebrow up. “Mmhmm. Well, whatever it is, you’s blushin’ about it.” He said nonchalantly, taking another hit off his pipe.  
_Shit._ Jack felt his cheeks heat up further, silently cursing his body for betraying him. He didn’t have time to respond, though, as Spot nudged his shoulder and leaned forward, an unspoken signal that he wanted Jack to shotgun with him. Jack responded immediately, parting his lips as Spot exhaled and he inhaled. Spot lingered there for a few moments, his warm breath tinged with the scent of weed, and if he’d been any closer Jack was sure he’d be able to hear Jack’s heart beating out of his chest.  
Too soon for Jack’s liking, Spot pulled away and moved to sit back against the wall. Jack tried to slow his breathing, tilting his head back to stare at the concrete above them. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed, which was slowly calming his nerves.  
“Is it a girl or a boy or somethin’?” Spot spoke up again after a few minutes, rolling his head to look over at Jack.  
Jack’s heart leapt back into his throat. _So much for calming down._ “Uh… yeah. Sorta.”  
“Is it Katherine?” Spot asked casually, but his tone was underscored with something Jack couldn’t quite place.  
Jack snorted, shaking his head. “Kath’s a lesbian, Spot. We kissed once in eighth grade, that’s it.”  
“Oh.” Spot said simply, fiddling with the frayed sleeve of his hoodie. “Somebody else, then?”  
“Yeah. Somebody else.” Jack risked a glance at Spot, who, luckily for Jack, was looking at the ground. “Ain’t a girl, though.”  
Spot’s expression was unreadable. The two lapsed into a somewhat uncomfortable silence, Spot continuing to stare at the grass and Jack alternating between looking at Spot and his lips.  
Finally, Spot spoke up again, gesturing to his pipe. “There’s only a little bit left, so you wanna shotgun again? Share it?” He asked, straightening back up to look at Jack.  
“Mm.” Jack nodded, shifting to face Spot. “Sure.”  
Spot passed Jack the pipe and lighter, gently setting them down in his lap. “Here, go ahead. Since I did it last time.”  
Jack tried to read Spot’s expression as he flicked the lighter on, eyes trailing the lines of Spot’s face as he inhaled. He carefully set the pipe on the ground when he was done, and balanced a hand on Spot’s thigh as he leaned forward. Spot rested his hand on Jack’s chest and leaned forward, too- carefully, just enough that their lips were _almost_ touching, and if Jack didn’t know better he’d think it was deliberate.  
And then Jack’s mind was swimming again, the rest of the world falling away as he focused on the feeling of Spot’s hand over his heart, the brush of their lips together, and how _close_ Spot was.  
And Spot didn’t pull away. Instead, after he blew their smoke out, he rested his forehead against Jack’s, his eyes still closed. “You know, you can kiss me if you want.” He breathed, barely audible.  
“What?” Jack asked dumbly.  
“I said, you can kiss me.” Spot pulled back a few inches and opened his eyes again, gazing at Jack through his eyelashes. “Cause unless I’m reading this wrong, I think we both want to. So…” Spot curled his fingers into Jack’s shirt, moving his other hand to the back of Jack’s neck. “Kiss me. Please.”  
Jack felt almost paralyzed; he could barely believe this was even _real._ But, somehow, he managed to get over it, wound his arms around Spot, and finally, _finally,_ kissed him.  
It started slow and hesitant, neither of them moving much as they got used to being so close. Then, Jack was pulling Spot closer, and Spot was running his hand through Jack’s hair, and Jack’s hands were on Spot’s waist, and Spot was parting his lips, and Spot tasted like weed and sour candy and Jack _absolutely couldn’t get enough._  
When they broke apart, Spot took a deep breath and let out the prettiest, softest moan Jack had ever heard. Spot’s head dropped onto Jack’s shoulder, and he lazily pressed a kiss to the nape of Jack’s neck. “It ain’t gotta mean nothin’.” He murmured, tracing shapeless lines on Jack’s chest. “Not if we don’t want it to.”  
_Maybe I_ do _want it to,_ Jack thought. “Yeah.” He said instead. “Yeah, of course.” Spot didn’t make a move to pull away, so Jack didn’t either, choosing instead to gently trace the line of Spot’s hip under his hoodie. “I wouldn’t mind doin’ it again, though.” He added, slowly.  
“Hm.” Spot hummed in agreement, letting his eyes flutter shut again. “Me either.”  
Spot was the first to get up again, and tapped his now ashy pipe on the ground to empty it before shoving it in his pocket. He stooped to step out of the overhang, and Jack followed suit. Both boys hesitated, neither one really sure what to say. In the end, Jack was the one who broke the silence.  
“So… same time tomorrow?”  
Spot’s lips twitched in a soft, involuntary smile, and he nodded. “Sure. Same time tomorrow.” And with that, Spot turned and walked off towards his class, leaving Jack with a gentle, aching feeling in his chest as he watched him go.

**Author's Note:**

> also yeah this is gonna be continued i have more stuff i wanna write for these fools


End file.
